The Sweetest Things
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: Continuation of the "Into Open Arms" series...


There was a strange awkwardness in the ER the next morning. Though neither one of those involved had spoken, the rest of the ER had figured out that something was amiss. Luka pretty much ignored Abby all day except for when asking her about a patient. As her shift came to an end, Abby wandered to the lounge to get her things together and prepare to go home. Right as she opened her locker, she noticed someone else come into the room. She turned to see who it was.  
  
"Good afternoon."  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"Are you off now?"  
  
"Yeah, my shift just ended. It's been a really slow day. When are you on?"  
  
"Actually not for another hour. I was sitting at home being bored and decided to just come in early." Carter said while starting to open his locker. The door started to open again, but right as Carter turned to see who it was, the person changed their mind and left again.   
  
"That would be Luka. He's been avoiding me all day." Abby said while still facing her locker.  
  
"Why's that?"   
  
"You haven't heard yet? I'm surprised it's not all over the ER by now." Abby said as she shook her head before starting to explain. "We broke up last night."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Carter said sincerely.   
  
"Nah. It's okay. It was dead from the start."   
  
"Do you want to go to Doc's for some coffee? I still have some time til I start."  
  
"No. You know what. I'm just going to go home. I didn't sleep very well last night."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to go find Kerry. See you later."  
  
"Bye." As soon as Carter left, Abby let out a big sigh and leaned against the locker.  
  
****Later that night****  
  
After Abby had gone home, she had taken a quick shower and changed into her pajamas. She didn't have much of an appetite, so she lay down on her sofa and flipped on the television. At about 9 pm, Abby decided to turn off the tv. Right as she did, she heard a knock on her door. Slipping on her robe, she went to answer it. As she opened the door and saw who was on the other end, she had to smile. For there standing outside her door was John Truman Carter with several bags of Chinese food and movies.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Abby asked as she let him in.  
  
"Well, Kerry let me off early because the ER was empty, and as I was walking home, I saw this little Chinese restaurant and then I thought you might be hungry and right next door to the restaurant was a video rental store. So I ran in there while the restaurant was fixing my order and picked up a couple of movies and headed over here." Carter responded and walked towards the kitchen to put everything down. "Go into the other room, I'll fix everything up for you."  
  
Once everything had been taken out of its bags, Carter started rummaging around the kitchen finding plates and silverware to put the food on.   
  
"Tada!" Carter came out of the kitchen with a plate of food in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other.   
  
"Why did you do this Carter?" Abby asked as the food was being placed in front of her.   
  
"You've helped me before. Now I'm helping you." Carter answered with a shrug as he sat down next to her.  
  
"This is possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever done." Abby said with a smile.  
  
"So which movie do you want to watch first?" Carter asked, starting to get embarrassed. "We've got…………"   
  
Abby didn't hear what he was saying. Thoughts were running through her mind. She felt a sudden urge to kiss Carter. And suddenly she couldn't control herself anymore. She quickly put her plate down and interrupted Carter's rambling about the movies. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.   
  
For a moment, Carter didn't realize what was happening, but when he did, he carefully pushed Abby away.   
  
"You don't want to do this." Carter said starting to stand up.  
  
"Yes I do. Please don't go." Abby said, grabbing his hand to stop him.  
  
As their hands connected, Carter could feel a bolt of electricity run through his body. Amazed, he slowly turned around and looked at Abby. He couldn't control himself any longer, he grabbed Abby and kissed her with everything he had. After several moments of kissing, they broke apart and Abby started to lead him to her bedroom.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Carter asked, still thinking he was dreaming.  
  
"More sure than anything I've ever done before." Abby answered, wrapping her arms around his neck again as Carter began to lay her down on the bed.  
  
Some time later, as Carter lay holding Abby, who's eyes were starting to droop, he watched her and moved a stray piece of her hair that had fallen and covered the right side of her face. As he saw Abby's eyes close, he softly whispered, "I love you Abby."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
